swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Luke Blaze
Luke Kai Blaze '''( Rūku Kai Bureizu ''ルークカイブレイズ ) jest jednym z najlepszych graczy VRMMORPG i bohater wielu serii Sword Art Online. W grze przybiera różne nicki, potem gra tylko pod nickiem Leo. Osobowość Częściej wybiera metodę dużych skoków. Na pozór flegmatyczny i spokojny. Z drugiej strony zdaje się być wybitnie nieodpowiedzialny i lekkomyślny, nie zawsze myślący nad konsekwencjami swoich poczynań. Cechuje go niepokój, który znajduje możliwość rozładowania jedynie w działaniu, duża odwaga i sprawiedliwość. Odznacza się przy tym intuicją i wyczuciem sytuacji. Gotowy wydatkować olbrzymie ilości energii, by przełamać opór ze strony ludzi czy rzeczy. Jego reakcje są powolne, odwlekają się o parę dni lub tygodni, niemniej jednak są bardzo skuteczne. Intuicja pozwala mu szybko wyśledzić u innych najmniejsze oznaki rozmijania się z prawdą. Pomimo to cechuje go czasami naiwność i daje się wciągać w przygody, których ukrytych konsekwencji nie potrafi przewidzieć. Jest pewny siebie. Historia thumb|Mały Luke''Wkrótce Relacje Matthew Aozame Przez okoła dwa lata wychowywali się w tym samym domu. Potem Matthew wyjeżdza do Niemiec. Chłopcy mają trochę bodobne charaktery i zainteresowania. Jak jedno czegoś chce to te drugi ma i zawsze ze sobą się dzielą. Obecnie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Doskonale się rozumieją i dokończę później. Alexandra Taiga thumb|Luke: Gdzie jest ten Zdzich? Alex: Pewnie krowy doi Alex według Luke'a jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Początki były takie: Z początku się nie lubili. Wyzywali się od łosi, idiotów (raz), od wielmożnej pani itp... Jednak z czasem oboje bardzo się polubili. Obecnie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Luke kocha ją jakby była jego siostrą, oboje ze sobą współpracują, bronią się itp... Chłopak nie chce by Alex stała się jakakolwiek krzywda, dlatego na wszelki wypadek trzyma w swojej kieszeni laskę dynamitu, nóż, widelec, butelkę z trucizną, gaz pieprzowy, bazukę, gdyby jakiś śmieć by jej nie uraził. W grach typu SLO bardzo dobrze się dogadują, walczą z potworami na zmianę (raz ona zadaje obrażenie, raz on). Natalia Neko Luke poznał Natalię poprzez Alex, kiedy to Neko miała zamiłowanie do żelków (misiów i innych tego typu). Blaze i dziewczyna z początku byli nastawieni do siebie neutralnie. Raz sobie ze sobą żartowali raz się kłócili i tak dalej. Pewnego dnia coś się zmieniło, gdy Nati poznała Robiego. Zmieniła się nie do poznania. Stała się dla Luke'a przyjacielska i miła. Teraz są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Czasem sobie pomogą jak jest taka potrzeba. (W prawdziwym życiu Luke jest jednym z jej fanów co do serii Natalii). Maja Tanaki thumb|leftLuke od razu zaprzyjaźnił się z Mają. To właśnie ona zapoznała ją z Alex. Alex i Maja to jego najlepsze przyjaciółki. Tanaki i Blaze bardzo się lubią. Raz stoczyli wielki finał, gdzie Luke niestety poległ. Przez jego Ego trochę się pokłócili, ale to minęło po dwóch, góra trzech dniach. Teraz doskonale się rozumieją, są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ogólnie Blaze ma takie same zdanie o Mai co o Nati czy Alex. Po prostu Przyjaciółka the Best. Suzanne Blue Luke i Suzanne poznali się, gdy mieli po jedenaście lat. Suzanne opowiedziała mu jak jej tata zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Oboje się zaprzyjaźnli. Cały czas się kłucą, czasem mogą się poszarpać, podrapać. Pewnego dnia Luke miał dosyć, że Suzanne ciągle uważa go za podwładnego i wkońcu na nią wrzeszczy. Przestraszona ucieka z jego domu i na razie w ogóle nie daje znaku życia. Adrian Shane thumb|left|Luke pije soczek, a Dansa zazdrości XDOboje spotkali się na Pierwszej drodze do I piętra. Shane pomógł Luke'owi i Pudliszkowi pokonać Kreuzera, zmutowanego potwora przypominającego osę/pszczołę. Po całym wydarzeniu Adrian podarowuję N'owi lekarstwo, a ten uzdrawia Pudliszka, który wcześniej został trafiony żądłem osy. Shane, N oraz Kajimyeshu zakumplowali się. Podczas walki ze smokiem, poraz pierwszy Luke oraz Adrian powiedzieli do siebie po kumplu lub ziomalu. Pokonując tego potwora, uścisnęli sobie dłoń i cieszyli się jak dzieci. Następnie zmierzyli się z Anubisem, potworem przypominającym ogromnego wilkołaka z jakimś kocem na głowie i złotym mieczem w ręku łapie. Ogólnie Luke oraz Adrian się przyjaźnią. Są dla siebie jak kuzyni/bracia. Oboje mają trochę podobne zainteresowania i charakter. Dansa chciał wciągnąć Luke'a w świat DB. Może kiedyś coś o tym przeczyta i zerknie na odcinki, ale to nie nastąpi długo. Właśnie dlatego są partnerami. Doskonale się rozumieją, nigdy się na siebie nie gniewają, walczą zawsze razem i oboje na wzajem się bronią. Adrian Dragneel thumb|246pxA więc... Luke oraz Adi są jak rodzeni bracia. Oboje mają mniej więcej takie same zainteresowania. Oboje dbają o Alex. Razem z Dansą lubią rozwalać wszystko co ich dookoła otacza (czy to samochody, szyby, dachy, koty, Zdichy, Jasie, Stasie i Owasie to zawsze demolują). Czasami Luke go nie rozumie, gdyż używa paru nie zrozumianych dla Luke'a słów, takich jak aye, omedeto czy arigato (teraz rozumie ich znaczenie, bo wypowiadał to w śmieszny sposób). Dobrze się ze sobą dogadują, potrafią ze sobą współpracować. Oboje rywalizują o lepszego władcę ognia, którym władają w grach typu Sword Art Online, ale możliwe jest to, że obaj są równi. Lubią sobie pożartować, śmiać się z gościa o przezwisku Dlacek i inne komiczne gagi. Rex Luke i Rex poznali się w War of Valkyria Online gdzie razem odbierają ataki wilków imperium nieskończoności. W grze są w stosunku do siebie neutralni. Pod koniec gry razem z pozostałymi graczami zostali przydzieleni do Karmazynowego Oddziału, po czym walczą z Kresem i jego sporym imperium. Po wydarzeń z gry zakumplowali się i obaj zostają dobrymi kumplami. Kirito Kirito i Luke są dobrymi kumplami. Oboje mają podobny charakter. Pozali się w Sword Art Online, gdy walczyli z bossem czwartego piętra, po tym wydarzeniu, Luke nie chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźniać. Dopiero po walce z Kayabą zrozumiał, że Kirito chce go poznać, dlatego się zakumplowali i przez parę dni oboje ze sobą podróżowali. W ALfheim Online Luke oraz Kirito spotkali się dwa razy. W wymyślonym końcu SAO pomaga Kirito-kun dostać się do szpitala, gdzie zapadła w śpiączce Asuna, wtedy Luke zaatakował Kayabę, natomiast Kirito zawachał się wykonać ostateczny ruch i pozostawił go w rękach policji. Asuna Luke poznał Asunę w Starting City, lecz dopiero na czwartym piętrze mieli okazję ze sobą pogadać. Początkowo Blaze unikał Kirito i Asunę. Kiedy to Luke walczył z Kayabą, a dziewczyna i Kirito mu pomogli, '''Leo zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi. Może nie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale doskonale się rozumieją. Zajęcia w prawdziwym świecie Piłka nożna thumb|left|95px|Luke z piłkąLuke lubi grać w piłkę właściwie od trzeciego roku życia. Na początku zaczynał na pozycji bramkarza, co wychodziło mu doskonale, jednak zrezygnował z tej funkcji. Od najmłodszych lat był fanem klubu FC Barcelona i Manchester United. Uwielbia robić tricki z piłką, przyjmować na główki i strzelać woleja. Gra w swojej drużynie szkolnej na pozycji napastnika z numerem 11. Prawdopodobnie chce zostać zawodowym piłkarzem. Koszykówka thumbKoszykówka to jego drugi ulubiony sport. Gra na pozycji środkowego z numerem 7 na koszulce. Ma jakieś 180 centymetrów wzrostu. Również gra w szkolnym klubie koszykówki, lecz mniej niż w piłce nożnej. Luke gra w koszykówkę dla zabicia nudów, chociaż gra mało jest to jeden z jego ulubionych sportów. Nienawidzi swojego trenera od koszykówki bo uważa, że jest on gejem (dziwne poruszanie się, cofnięcie nogi do tyłu, łapanie się za tułów itd...) Pływanie thumb|left|Luke na baseniePewnego razu w wakacje, Luke i jego rodzina wyleciał do Niemczech, by odwiedzić ciotkę, wujka oraz kuzyna. Następnego dnia wszyscy pojechali na basen. Początkowo skoczył do basenu, który miał 6 metrów głębokości. Gdyby nie kuzyn, Luke prawdopodobnie by utonął. Po tej przygodzie zaczął trenować. Tego samego dnia nauczył się pływać w ok. 15 minut. W wodzie robi wiele salt. Na swoim konice miał wiele zwycięstw w zawodach pływania na czas. Raz wygrał nawet złoty medal i dwa srebrne puchary. Tenis ziemny Luke poraz pierwszy dotknął rakiety kiedy miał dziesięć lat. To właśnie wtedy zaczął grać w tenisa ziemnego. Początkowo nie najlepiej mu to wychodziło, ale po wzięciu trzech, czterech lekcji u wuefisty wkumał całą technikę. Na korcie tenisowym zaczął nawalać jak poparzony, aż w końcu udało mu się dostać wyróżnienie. Nie zawsze chce mu się grać, ale jak sobie zagra to mu się znudzi, potem znów gra i tak w kółko... Łucznictwo Luke zaczął strzelać z łuku w wieku dwunastu lat. Na początku strzelał do celu, potem już do ruchomych celów co wychodziło mu całkiem nieźle. Obecnie Luke startuje w zawodach strzelania łukiem na odległość 450-600 metrów, gdzie zajął drugie miejsce i zdobył srebrny medal. Bardzo cieszy się z tego zwycięstwa, ponieważ sam kiedyś mówił, że osiągnięcia w dziedzinie łucznictwa to jego marzenie. Obecnie Luke strzela sobie do jabłek na drzewie sąsiada. Stary poczciwy mężczyzna jeszcze nie skapnął się, że ktoś dziurawi jego owocki i zapewne się nie dowie. Gastronomia Luke już od dawna eksperymentował w kuchni. Do swoich niesamowicie niesmacznych przystawek należą: Tortilla z boczkiem i sosem czosnkowym ( tortilla z sera :| ), zapiekana szynka i topiony ser z ketchupem, kanapka la Lucae ( potrójna kanapka: chleb, ser, szynka, sałata, pomidor, chleb, ser szynka, sałata pomidor i jeszcze raz ). Potrafi całkiem nieźle przyrządzić spaghetti, zrobił również samemu pizzę i ciasto czekoladowe. Muzyka Luke bardzo lubi muzykę, lecz nie przepada za tańcem. Do jego ulubionych rodzai muzyki zaliczają się: pop, rock, reggae, metal oraz rap. Chociaż nie lubi tańczyć, lubi breakdance. Gitara elektryczna i keyboard Na gitarze i keyboardzie gra od pewnego czasu, a dokładnie od czterech lat. Kiedyś miał własny zespół, lecz się rozpadł. Statystyki Statystyki Luke'a poniżej: * HP: 100/100 * Poziom: Zazwyczaj 100 ** Miecz jednoręczny: 1000/1000 ( mistrzowski poziom ) * Miecz oburęczny: 1000/1000 ( mistrzowski poziom ) ** Broń palna: 900/1000 * Ostrza: 900/1000 ** Obrona: 800/1000 * Leczenie: 700/1000 * Szukanie: 1000/1000 ( mistrzowski poziom ) * Śledzenie: 950/1000 * Ukrywanie się: 1000/1000 ( mistrzowski poziom ) * Widzenie w nocy: 923/1000 * Rozszerzony limit wagowy: 969/1000 * Bieg: 1000/1000 ( mistrzowski poziom ) * Łowienie: 400/1000 Skille Ether Sword ( zniszczony ) * Atak: 1000/1000 (poziom mistrzowski) ** Obrona: 950/1000 * Angel Died * Devil cut * The Ether Light Lvl. 1 * The Ether Light Lvl. 2 * The Ether Light Lvl. 3 * The Ether Light Lvl. Biotics * Darkness cut * Quick Blow * Magical Sword Silver Blade ( zniszczony ) * Atak: 890/1000 ** Obrona: 760/1000 * Clean cutter * Magical Blade * Sword Dance * Silver soul * Blade screen Tsunami Sai * Atak: 700/1000 ** Obrona: 500/1000 * Tsunami attack * Thunder White Tamer * Atak: 900/1000 ** Obrona: 750/1000 * Niebiańskie cięcie * Niebieski grzmot * Barykada chaosu * Styl Eragona, Powietrzne cięcie, wirujacy cios Green Razor * Atak: 750/1000 ** Obrona: 800/1000 * Giga drain * Magical Leaf * Brave heart * Paszą won ( speszyl skil ) Broń * Karabin pulsacyjny * M-13 Raptor * Czarna Wdowa * Ether Sword * Tsunami Sai * Silver Blade * White Tamer * Green Razor Sword Art Online Luke był jednym z 1000 BETA testerów'' uwięzionych w Sword Art Online. Początkowo był samotnym graczem, jednak przebywał z innymi graczami, którzy udawali się do następnych pięter pokonując ich bossów. Po walce sam na sam z drugim bossem stał się bardzo znany pod nazwą ''Hunter, tak się złożyło, że był to jego nick. Chłopak nie bał się walki. Nie oszczędzał swojego wirtualnego ciała. Podczas walki z pewnym potworem poznał Asunę i Kirito, którzy pomogli mu pokonać stworzenie, jednak Luke unikał dwójkę i nie chciał się z nimi zaprzyjaźniać. Podczas konfrontacji jakichś graczy, Luke stał na szarym końcu i nigdy nic nie powiedział. Od czasu walki z czwartym bossem, nie chciał z nimi walczyć ( powodem tego było odcięcie nogi przez ostrze ). Po pewnym czasie stał się otwarty do graczy, zapoznał wiele nowych znajomych. Gdy dotarł do ostatniego bossa, pokonał go razem z Claussem, który po pewnym czasie chciał go zabić. Jednak oboje umierają i kończą grę w SAO jako jedni ze zwycięzców. ALfheim Online thumb|left|Luke w ALfheim OnlinePo wylogowaniu się z SAO zaczął grać w ALfheim Online jako Omen. Miał kruczoczarne włosy, fioletowe oczy. Nosił czarne spodnie i kurtkę, białą koszulę i brązowe buty. Miał ze sobą tylko swój Ether Sword i Tsunami Sai. Posługiwał się magią. Szybko odechciało mu się grać, więc wylogował się i już nigdy do ALO nie wrócił. Gun Gale Online thumb|153px|W GGOLuke zaczął grać w GGO zaraz po wylogowaniu się z ALO, ponieważ w ALfheim mu nie wyszło. Przybrał nick Gość 'i początkowo używał karabinu snajperskiego. Po pokonaniu paru bossów zdobył Raptora i karabin pulsacyjny co zwiększyło jego siłę i atak. Spotkał też Sinon z którą się zaprzyjaźnił i towarzyszył jej przez pewnie czas. Po spotkaniu Kirito rozdzielili się. Na początku Luke nie poznał Kirito, ponieważ chłopak miał włosy do ramion i wyglądał młodziej. Kirito przekonał Luke'a do współpracy i do końca gry oboje się wspierali. Survival Life Online Zaczął grę o nicku N. Już na początku zakolegował się z graczem o nicku Pudliszek. Razem z nowo poznanym kompanem rozwalił klan Stóp, po czym wykradł z ich bazy 1000 złotych monet i podzielili się na połowę. Następnie rozdzielają się aby szukać przygód. Poznał gościa o nicku Shane z którym się zaprzyjaźnił i obecnie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a zarazem partnerami do spraw ''rozpierduchy, demolki itd... Pierwszą poważną walkę mieli miejsce na Bagnach, gdzie zabili tam bossa. Niestety z powodu ran pancerz eksplodował. Luke został przeteleportowany do Regenarium, podziemnego uzdrowiska. Po pokonaniu Anubisa, Luke zdobył swoje bronie czyli: Miecz Eteru, Srebrne ostrze oraz Tsunami Sai. Hunter Life Online thumb|217px|W HLOW HLO Luke ma czarne włosy i złote oczy, a jego nick to Hiyuro. Nosi podkoszulkę w kolorze khaki, brązowe skórzane rękawiczki, czarny szal i spodnie. Zaczął grę jako pogromca/poszukiwacz/najemnik z nen: Lwa / Ptaka. Wpadł na gracza o nicku Ake kiedy gonił handlarzy Czerwonego piasku bo okradli pewnego kupca ( zapewne w zamian za złapanie jakaś nagroda się trafi ). Ake postanawia pomóc Hiyuro i po całej akcji dzielą się nagrodą. Zostają przyjaciółmi i oboje wyruszają w podróż. Cień Księżyca thumb|113px|Luke jako Eraho w CKW tej grze Luke nosi nick o nazwie Eraho. Ma włosy koloru blond związane w dłuugiego warkocza, piwne oczy, stalową rękawicę na ręku, czerwony płaszcz, czarną kurtkę i spodnie, brązowe buty. Wziął ze sobą Ether Sword oraz Tsunami Sai poprzez Sword Art Online Transmission. W grze jest bardziej lekkomyślny niż w prawdziwym świecie. Własnoręcznie zrobił łuk z metalu i dwadzieścia strzał. War of Valkyria Online thumb|left|206px|Luke jako Eragon w WOVOLuke zapoznał się z WOVO, gdy dostał tą grę w prezencie od firmy NIAP. Początkowo nie chciał w nią grać, ale krzyk i prośba Alex spowodowały, że Blaze rozpoczą grę następnego dnia pod nickiem '''Leo. W grze ma włosy w kolorze granatowym, czarne oczy ( wygladające jakby miały tylko źrenice ), tatuarz na klatce piersiowej, spodnie w kolorze granatowym, srebrną zbroję schowaną pod białą kurtkę. Master of The Gold Sword Online thumb|Jako Leo w MOTSGOLuke w MOTSGO zaczął grać pod tym samym nickiem co wcześniej czyli Leo. Ma czarne włosy, fioletowe oczy, czarną kamizelkę, spodnie z żółtym paskiem i czarną fortkę na lewym ramieniu. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Lubi włoskie i azjatyckie dania ( z wyjątkiem sushi ), * idąc do sali kinowej kupuje trzy duże pudełka nachos z sosem serowym ( jego ulubione ), * jego uluionymi kolorami są: czarny, biały, czerwony oraz niebieski, * postać Luke'a jest wzorowana na wielu postaciach z różnych anime, * jego imie oznacza jasność, światło, * lubi grać w Happy Wheels, * oraz w Pou ( ma 100 level ), * jest lunatykiem, * nosi szkła kontaktowe, * jego kuzynem jest Matthew Aozame. Galeria Luke w grach= Luke in SAO.jpeg|Luke w Sword Art Online i Survival Life Online Luke w ALfheim Online.jpeg|Luke w ALfheim Online jako Omen GunGaleLuke.jpeg|Luke w GunGale Online jako Gość Jam w HLO.jpeg|Luke w Hunter Life Online jako Hiyuro Luke w Gwieździe Południa.jpeg|Luke w Gwieździe Południa jako Neo Ed.jpg|Luke w Cieniu Księżyca jako Eraho Luke WOVO.jpeg|Luke w War of Valkyria Online jako Eragon Leo MOTSGO.jpg|Luke w MOTSGO jako Leo |-| Luke w prawdziwym świecie= RealMeLukeSAO2.jpeg|Aleeee nuda! Lukaialex.jpg|Luke: Gdzie ten zdzich? Alex: Poszedł krowy doić! 6349062680 4cc776c5d3 b.jpg|Czemu uderzyłaś mnie w buzię? ( xD ) MejaiLuke2.jpg|Luke oraz Maja KWMS - 02 0348.jpg|Alex: O solle mijo! Luke: Przepraszam, już wychodzę! ( xD ) LukeiDans.jpg|Luke pije sok, a Dansa się patrzy Jam na bedzieee.jpeg|Luke słucha ulubionej muzyki Deść.png|Luke stojąc na dworze w deszcz Luke Real 1.jpeg|Czas na trening! Luke Real 2.jpeg|Zaraz tą dmuchawką sprawię, że Maks będzie całował ziemię. Luke Real 4.jpeg|Uśmiech barany! Luki1.jpg|Luke smarujący sobie palce paliwem i paląc to zapałką ( Yay :| ) Luki2.jpg|Ale nuda, w będzwał nie chcesz? Luki3.jpeg|No to jedziemy z tym koksem! Luki4.jpeg|Ale fajne gwiazdyy! Luki5.jpeg|No i co teraz, leszczu? Luki6.jpeg|Pomóc? Luki7.jpeg|Uh... Ulga... Luki8.jpeg|Luke po wybudzeniu w szpitalu Luki9.jpeg|Siemanko! LukeOz.jpg|Co?! LukeOz2.jpg|Jak on to robi... LukeOz3.jpg|Tam? LukeOz4.jpg|Oh! LukeOz5.jpg|Smutek LukeOz6.jpg|Ała, ała, boli! LukeOz7.jpg|Hihihi! LukeOz8.jpg|Supcio! LukeOz9.jpg|W garniaku ( :| ) LukeOz10.jpg|Jam Lord Park Quad II Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:SAO Kategoria:ALO Kategoria:SLO Kategoria:HLO Kategoria:GGO Kategoria:WOVO Kategoria:MOTSGO Kategoria:Lukowskyy Kategoria:ZAO